Wind Waker 2Lily's Adventure
by Kei White
Summary: Rating may go up. It's a story about Lily, who is Link and Tetra's child, and her adventure to save her mom and dad.But she's only four. Come with her as she makes new friends and enemies. I hate Summaries. Discontinued for now.
1. Prologue

An:

MBF: Hello, readers. How are you doing? I would like to welcome you to my lovely story.

Moon: Lovely story my butt.

Sun: You should be a little nicer to people, Moon.

Star: HI, PEOPLE!

MBF: DON'T YELL IN MY EAR!

Star: Oops, sorry.

MBF: It's OK. To MoonSun is right Moon, you should be nicer to people.

Moon: Uh, whatever.

MBF: Anyway, Moon, will you do the disclaimer?

Moon: Fine.

Disclaimer- Mokuba's Best Friend does not own The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker. She doesn't even own the computer she is working on, her grandma does. And Star please don't even start to say she does. It's rather annoying.

Star: (Pouts)

MBF: (Sarcastically) You say it so nicely Moon.

Moon: (Also Sarcastically) I know. Grand, huh.

MBF: (Rolls Eyes) Anyway, here the story.

* * *

Wind Waker 2- Lily's Adventure

Prologue

You are probably wondering who the hake Lily is. Well, she is Link and Tetra's kid. She grew up with her mother, never knowing who her father was, until that day, that fateful day.

Me? You're wondering who I am? I'm not important. I'm just here to tell you about Lily. Now shush, so I can tell you about her.

It was about ten years ago when Lily was four. She lived with her mom, Tetra, and the Pirates. She was happy with her life and the Pirates loved to spoil her, but she had one problem. Her mom always seemed a little sad as much as she tried to hide it. Lily always saw.

Also, Lily wondered a lot about who her father was but, she never asked for she didn't want to make her mom any sadder. She didn't ask the Pirates either. In case her mom over heard.

Lily also had this weird power. She could tell the wind were to go if she whistled just right. And one day, when they had gone to Windfall to restock their food, she had met a guy near a gravestone and he taught her to make it day to night and vice-versa in a blink of an eye. But she never uses her power in front of her mom because the first time she showed her mom, her mom seemed a little sad.

Even with all this going on she loved her life. It was going to change on that fateful day. The day everything she knew was ripped from her. The day she became a hero.

* * *

An: 

MBF: Boy, that was short.

Moon: And it Sucked.

Sun: It O.k. for it to be short. It was only the Prologue.

Star: That and it was the just the background of the story.

MBF: Yay, you're right.

Moon: Hello, aren't you going to pay attention to me.

MBF: Anyway, people you'll learn more as the story progresses.

Star: As you leave don't forgot to Review.

Sun: Bye. I hope you come back for the next chapter.

Moon: (Voice fading as you leave) Hello! Are you going to pay attention to me?! Hello! Peo........


	2. Chapter 1 The Fateful Day

An:

MBF: Hello, anybody who is reading this.

Moon: Hey, Midnight. Why were you ignoring me last time it the end.

MBF: Because you were being mean.

Moon: Childish.

Sun: So are you Moon.

Moon: Whatever.

Star: MBF, you got a review

MBF: I know. You know I wasn't expecting any either. Anyway here is my thank you to the reviewer.

warriorlink89-Thanks for the suggestions and complements. I'm going to probably need them. Oh, by the way this is an updated. : )

Moon: Now that you have thanked the reviewer can we go on with the story.

MBF: Not till Sun says the disclaimer.

Sun: Mokuba's-Best-Friend does not own The Legend of Zelda and probably never will.

Star: Now, on with the Story.

* * *

Wind Waker 2- Lily's Adventure

Chapter 1-

The Fateful Day

"Senza, I want to see my mom," whined a little girl.

Senza sighed. He was watching Tetra's door. "Listen, Miss Lily. Your mom was up half the night, last night and she needs her rest."

Lily pouted. "I know, but…"

"No buts about it Miss Lily," said Senza. He paused for a minute. " How about you ask Nudge if he finished patching up your vest yet."

Lily visibly brightened at this. "That's a great idea, Senza," said Lily. "I think I will." She turned around and began to run to the door to the deck. When she got there she stopped and turned around. "If mom is up before I get back down here ask her if we can stop at Windfall, Ok."

"Yes Miss Lily. I will" Senza said.

Lily smiled and went thru the door.

"She cute," said Senza. "But she has way too much energy."

Anyway, up in the deck, Lily was looking for Nudge. After a few minute of searching she decided to go up to the crow's nest.

"Zuko," she said. "Have you seen Nudge?"

Zuko shook his head. "Ok," said Lily "I'll go ask Gonzo."

She got down from the crow's nest and went to the aft (the back) of the ship where Gonzo was at. "Gonzo," said Lily.

"Yes Miss Lily," Gonzo replied.

"Do you know where Nudge is?" she asked.

Gonzo nodded. "Aye, down with Niko while finishing your vest."

"Yes! Finally, someone knows where he is!" she shouted, excited. "Thanks, Gonzo." Gonzo just laughed and shook he head as she ran to the door.

Halfway there she noticed something, actually someone. It was Mako. Lily smiled. Slowly crept up behind him and…….. stole his glasses.

"Hey," cried Mako. "Give those back right now, Miss Lily. Miss Lily!"

Lily laughed as she ran from him. She opened the door to the lower decks and ran straight into Tetra. Lily quickly hid the glasses behind her back. "Hi, mom," she said rather quickly.

"Hello Lily," said Tetra.

Mako ran up. "Miss Tetra, Miss Lily stole my glasses again."

"Lily!" Tetra said warningly.

Lily pouted. "Oh, pooh. Ruin me fun will ya." She said sarcastically but handed the glasses back anyway. Then she brightened. "Oyo, can we stop at Windfall?" she asked with a slight begging tune. "Please."

Tetra giggled slightly. "Of course dear. Of course."

"Yay!" shouted Lily. "I'm going to see if Nudge has finished with my vest yet. Ok, mom?"

"That's fine," said Tetra.

Lily smiled at her mother and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before heading to the lower decks.

"Miss Tetra, if you don't mined my saying…" began Mako.

Tetra turned to him. "Saying what, Mako?" Tetra asked.

"Little Miss Lily is a bit smarter than other kids her age," said Mako.

Tetra sighed. "Yes, I know. I know."

A little while later they had docked at Windfall. Lily was the first off the boat. "Hey mom!" she yelled.

"Yes," Tetra hollered back.

Lily smiled up at her mom. "I'm going to see Anna."

"That fine"

Lily smiled once more at her mother before running toward the town. Going to the school house because that was probably where her friend was.

"Hey, Lily," Anna said when Lily got close enough to hear her soft voice.

Lily smiled. "Hi, Anna. Do you want to go bug that man near the grave?"

Anna looked at Lily. "What if we get in twouble?" she asked.

It was funny that they were friends. Lily was caring but was also adventurous, slightly mischievous, and rather loud. While Anna was caring but very timid, didn't like to get into trouble, and was very soft spoken. Opposites.

"We won't. I just want to ask about that song he taught me," said Lily, reassuring her.

Anna pursed her lips. "If you say so."

Lily nodded as she began to march to where Tott was. "Hi Tott," she said when she got over to Tott. Anna echoed her.

"Hey, girls," he replied.

Lily cocked her head at him. "Tott," she began. "You told us of the man who taught you that song but did you ever teach it to anyone else?"

"Why, yes," he said. "Why do you ask?"

Lily visibly saddened. "I showed my mom but she seem sad afterward. So I think she knew the person."

"Well," said Tott. "I taught this song to a boy dressed in green about 8 years ago."

Lily nodded thoughtfully. "Oh, by the way, please, don't tell mom about me asking this."

Tott agreed. "I won't," he said.

"Thanks," said Lily.

Tott nodded and want back to his weird dance. Anna tapped Lily's shoulder gently. "Hey, there's youw mom," she said.

Then the wind began to blow harshly and the cloud began to darken. "A storm!" hollered Lily, as the clouds began to twist and turn. Then they came down as a twister right over Tetra.

"My mom!" said Lily as she began to run down the slope, before someone grabbed her.

Lily struggled violently. "No, you don't," said Tott heading toward the old jail. "It won't do any good getting your self caught too. Anyway, that thing is heading toward us," He began to run. Justas he got in the jail the twister was at the door.

Tott pushed a button on the floor opening the gate to the jail cell. Then he moved a box revealing a secret passage. It was to small for Tott to fit in. "Hurry girls," he said, putting Lily down. "Follow this till you reach a secret room. Remember to avoid the rats."

The girl just nodded, still shaken up by what the had saw. "Wait to come out until you can't hear the storm anymore."

"Ok," the girls both croaked.

As they crawled they heard Tott scream as the jail was ripped apart. When they made it to the secret room, the girls looked at each other and began to cry. They cried until they both fall asleep, dreaming of what happened.

* * *

An:

MBF: Poor girls. You're probably mad at me for putting those two girl thru that, huh.

Star: (Yelling at MBF) What did you do that to those poor girls for. (Began crying) Your mean,

MBF: Err, you better go so I can begin to comfort Star.

Sun: Don't forget to review on your way out.

Moon: Bye. As MBF would say Come back next time.

Sun: No, that would be her best friend.

Moon: Whatever.


	3. Chapter 2 The King of Red Lions

An:

MBF: I'm back!!!!!!!!!!

Moon: What the heck!!!!

Star: (blinks at MBF) Did you just wake up or something?

MBF: Yap! Why?

Star: Your hairs a mess.

MBF: (shrugs) Oh well. For I have a (Reaches behind herself and pulls out something) hair brush.

Moon: Where did that came from?

MBF: I don't know. (Looks around) Where Sun?

Star: He went out.

MBF: Ok. Hey, Star. It's your turn to do the disclaimer.

Star: Kay.

Disclaimer: MBF, owns the Legend of Zelda.

Moon: She doesn't actually. Star just thinks MBF does.

MBF: Anyway on with the story.

* * *

Wind Waker 2- Lily's Adventure

Chapter 2-

The King of Red Lions

"Mom," hollered Lily, as she awoke, sitting up.

Anna sat up a little groggily. "What's wong, Lily?," she asked.

"Don't you remember what happened yesterday?" Lily asked Anna, wondering how she had forgotten.

Anna nodded sadly. "Yes, but I was hoping it was a dweam," she replied.

Lily looked around. "Hey, Anna," Lily said. "What do you hear?"

Anna was quiet as she listened. "Nothing," she said. "Nothing at all. Why?"

"The storm," she began. "I think it stopped."

Anna brightened at this. "Well, if it has stopped, lets go see if anyone else is O.K." she suggested.

Lily nodded as she began to crawl back thru the passageway. After a couple of turns Lily noticed a rat. "It might be faster if we let the rat drop us thru the wooden part of the of the floor."

Anna agreed, as they headed to the rat. The rat pulled the bell and Lily fell. Then Anna went to the rat and the same thing happened to her.

"I'm wet," said Anna, pouting, as she emerged from the water.

Lily smiled a soft, yet sad smile and looked out to the sea. She noticed that the pirate ship was missing. At this her smiled turned into a look of worry. "My mother ship," she cried. "Where is it."

"Gana probably took it. While looking for you, Lily," said a voice a tad to their left.

Lily and Anna looked towards the voice, and to their surprise, it was a red boat. "Aah!" they both cried in alarm as Lily jumped and fell backwards.

"Don't be so alarmed, children," said the boat. "For I am the King of Red Lions."

Lily blinked, not getting up. "Can I call you K.o.R.L. for short?"

"K.o.R.L.?" he asked. "No one has ever asked to call me that before."

Lily shrugged her shoulders. "Well, it's just your name is ridiculously long and it would get pretty tiring saying it over and over."

The King of Red Lions nodded. "It is rather long isn't it."

Both of the girls nodded. "How did you get hewe?" asked Anna. Barely loud enough for the other two to hear. "Did you go thwu the stowm."

"No, child. I didn't," he replied. "I got here right after it."

Lily frowned thoughtfully. "What about this Gana person you mentioned? Who she?" Lily asked puzzled.

The King of Red Lions sighed. "I will tell you of that later," he replied. "But now Anna needs to return to her family and Lily get supplies you and I are going on a trip."

The girls nodded and headed to the town. "I wish I could go with you," said Anna. "I wonder where in the Gweat Sea or beyond awe you going?"

Lily nodded. "I think that boat knows things he doesn't want to reveal," she said. "But if he wants me to go he better."

"That a good idea Lily," said Anna. "I better head home befowe mom gets upset."

Lily looked behind Anna. "You won't have to go far because she's not very far away," said Lily, pointing over by the outdoor stand where Anna mom, Linda was standing.

"Alwight, bye Lily."

"Bye, Anna."

Anna started to run to her mom but, stopped. "I'll send you lots of lettew with mom's pwetty puwfume on them."

"Kay," Lily said, as she waved to Anna.

When Anna was out of sight, Lily turned around and headed towards where the boat was. "Hey, K.oR.L. do you happen to have any supplies?"

"I do," he said. "Just open the hatch and there is a bunch of stuff,"

Lily nodded. After a few minutes, Lily pulled out a bottle of some type of soup. "What is this?" she asked, showing it to the boat.

The King of Red Lions looked at it and smiled. "That is Link's grandma's elixir soup."

"Link?" she questioned. "Who's Link?"

The King of Red Lions sighed. "Link is the Hero of the Winds, and your, your father."

"I knew Link was my father because mom told me once before but, I never knew he was a Hero."

"How about I tell you of his adventures and the things he did?" asked the King of Red Lions.

Lily nodded and looked in the hatch as the King of Red Lions told the story.

After a few hours, the King of Red Lions had finished and Lily was trying to adjust to the new information. "So, that's why I can do magic," said Lily. "but I still have one question. How did you get back?"

"The goddesses sent me back to guide you as you save your mom, dad, and the pirates," said the King of Red Lions.

Lily eyes widened. "You mean they're O.k.?" Lily asked gleefully.

"Yes," said the King of Red Lions. "But not for long if we don't get going."

Lily nodded. "It's almost dark," she pointed out. "But we have all the supplies we need. How about we start at the crack of dawn."

"Of course," he replied. "That would be the best thing to do."

Lily smiled. "How, about I use this blanket I find in the hatch and sleep right here, so you can wake me in the morn."

The King of Red Lions just nodded.

* * *

An:

MBF: This chapter is a bit shorter then the last one.

Star: That's fine. What about the Thank yous.

MBF: Good Point.

Warriorlink89-How did you like this chapter? I think it not really that great, but oh well. Thanks for the review.

Helbourne-Thanks. On, the spelling, if you're talking about in Anne speech where I change the r to w or didn't have any r's in the word it because she's only 4 and can't pronounce her r's. Thanks.

Star: Till the next chapter.

Moon: Review.


	4. Chapter 3 Outset

AN:

Midnight: (looking guilty) I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry

Moon: Stop that, it is annoying.

Midnight: I am _really_ sorry people that it took so long to update. It has been hectic since I last updated a long time ago. I like school.

Moon: Where did that come from?

Midnight: Nowhere.

Moon: You're weird.

Midnight: (Smiling) I thought we established that a long time ago.

Sun: We did. She is just reminding you.

Star: (To Midnight) You changed your name.

Midnight: (happily) Yap!

Moon: Midnight doesn't own The Legend of Zelda and never will.

Star: Now let's get this story started.

Wind Waker 2- Lily's Adventure

Chapter 3-

Outset Island

"Lily," said the King of Red Lions, or for short, K.o.R.L., said trying to wake her. "Lily, child, time to get up. We need to leave."

Lily blinked for a moment, then jumped up. "Ok, Let's go!" Lily chirped. She was very much a morning person.

K.o.R.L. chuckled at her antics. "Don't you want to know where we're going?" he asked.

Lily nodded. "Yes, please," she said.

"We're going to Outset," K.o.R.L. said.

Lily eyes widened. "Isn't that where you said Li-err…my father came from?" K.o.R.L. nodded. "Cool, I can meet some people who knew him when he was younger."

"Yes you can," said K.o.R.L. " Now, which way are we going to go?"

Lily pulled out the map that Link had had the mermen fill out. "My dad may have gave the orbs back to the people to whom they were entrusted so... the islands that used their power probably are being guarded by monsters again so, we better go around them."

K.o.R.L. nodded. " Yes, you are probably right about that so, let's go southwest to Greatfish Isle, then go south from there to Outset Island."

"O.k." agreed Lily. After whistling the Wind's Requiem, directing the wind to the southwest, and putting up the sail, they were off.

The first day, they made great timing on their journey. They had a great wind that got them only about half-an-hour from Greatfish Isle.

When they set up for bed, or rather Lily set up for bed, Lily decided that she had a few questions. "K.o.R.L.," she called sleepily. After all, she had had a long day.

"Yes, child," he replied.

Lily yawned and sat up so she wouldn't fall asleep. "Am I going to get all the weapons my daddy got?" she asked. "And are we going to go to the same islands as he did?"

"Yes, we are going to get you all those weapons but, we are only going to go to Outset then we head out of the Great Sea to the Dark Sea."

"Oh," Lily said frowning. "I've never been to the Dark Sea."

K.o.R.L. nodded. "Not many people have except for the people who live there," he said. "Now, go to sleep, we need to continue traveling early tomorrow."

"O.k." said Lily as she laid down to sleep down.

For the two travelers the next two days past quickly, Lily work hard to sail K.o.R.L. and K.o.R.L. well, he sailed, after all, he was the boat. The last day, or the third day of traveling, K.o.R.L slowed down when they could see Outset in the distance.

"See that island," K.o.R.L. said rather then asked.

Lily rolled her eyes. She was feeling slightly sarcastic. "No," she said sarcastically. "Not at all.

K.o.R.L. sighed. "No need to be so sarcastic child."

"I'm sorry, K.o.R.L.," said Lily guiltily.

K.o.R.L. nodded. "It O.K." he said. "But as I was going to say was that when we get there you are to go to house on the right close to the ocean, that is were Link lived and his sister should still be there."

"Alright," chirped Lily getting back to her usually perky mood.

After a little while of cruising, they got to the island. Lily stared up at the highest point and let her gaze travel down from there. The lush forest was still as green and beautiful as it was when Link first left the island when he was twelve, but she didn't know that. When her gaze reached the village, she saw that the beach was in rune. She looked in the direction she was to go; she was shock to see the house K.o.R.L. told her to go to in complete ruin.

In a state of shock Lily step out of K.o.R.L. "Gana must have already got here," she said softly.

"Yes," replied K.o.R.L. solemnly. "Child, look to the left side of the island." Lily nodded and looked. "That house up in the air surrounded by seagulls use to be a watchtower. The seagulls make me think that Link's sister may live there."

Lily nodded and started out towards the house but then stopped. Turning around she asked, "How do I introduce myself?"

"If it a girl named Aryll with blonde hair, green eyes, and pointy ears, tell the truth of who you are and if she doesn't believe you bring her to me she'll believe me. But if its anyone else said your looking for Aryll and that it is personal," answered K.o.R.L.

Lily nodded and headed toward the house. Climbing up the stairs to the door, she knocked.

She stood at the door as she heard someone head for the door. When the door open she saw it was a young teenage woman who matched K.o.R.L. description perfectly. "Hi," said Lily, "are you Aryll?"

The woman at the door looked at Lily frowning. "Yes," she answered. "Who are you?"

Lily stared up at Aryll. "I'm Lily," she said. "I'm Tetra's and Link's daughter."

An:

Midnight: I think I'll stop there

Star: But that is a cliffhanger.

Midnight: I know.

Moon: I think my mean streak is rubbing of on you.

Sun: Great, just what we need know another Moon.

Midnight: Well, anyway, to the thank yous.

Warrior Link: I really don't think I updated soon this very soon. Nope.

Fred: Thanks.

Navel Ace: I have joined the Tetra/Link association and what sad is I tried to before but I couldn't figure it out, I feel rather stupid now. Ah well.

Invader Peeps: Thank you.

Well that's all of them and again people sorry for the long wait.

Sun: She'll try to have the next chapter out by Sunday of this week.

Star: No promises.

Moon: Review please.

Midnight: Now to write the next chapter. (Marches off then comes back.) Opps, I'm tired. (Goes to start next chapter.)


End file.
